Code Lyoko Love Story
by AisyEvolution9
Summary: Odd discovers the new girl in Kadic. So he asks her for date. But then, XANA attacks. And Xana has plan something...


It's all yn's POV. YN is Your Name Enjoy! *** "Mom.. I will miss you for years, keep call me if you want..!" I said and hugged my mom. "Be careful, honey!" She said and leaved me. I swapped my body. My new school, Kadic Academy. I hope it's a cool school with hostel, kind teachers, and friendly students. I went to principal room. "Ms. yn, here's your student card. Jim will take you to your hostel!" Mr. Delmas said. I nodded. The fat red jacket man took me to my hostel. "Ms. yn, i'll go," He said and leaved me. I prepared my stuffs and released my (color you like) jacket. I yawned. Glosh... I'm sleepy. It's a long journey from (your country) to France. "Huh.." I sighed. I walked to outside. I closed my door and saw a blonde haired boy with purple streak on it. He's with pink haired girl, black haired girl, brown haired boy, and blonde haired boy. He saw me too. His eyes kept looking at me until i went to outside and blushed. He's handsome. I never dream that boy will here. 'Who's that boy?' I though. I smiled and went to vending machine. "I recommended you select Choc Milkshake! It's pretty cool!" That boy appeared and said. "My name is Odd (hc) girl," "So.. an odd name, Odd. My name is yn. I'm from (your country). Pretty cool to meet you!" I said shyly. "Odd, still searching GF?" Pink haired girl appeared. "I'm Aelita," "Sounds a cool name," I said and raised an eyebrow. "Jeremy," Blonde haired boy said. "Yumi," black girl said. "Ulrich," brown boy said. "They all my friends!" Odd said. "You know what?" Aelita asked. I shrugged. "It's a Halloween night!" She replied. "Oho! I forgot!" I said. We laughed. "Mm.. Jeremy, can we enrol a LW again? Please!" Odd said dramatically. Jeremy nodded. "Just this one!" Jeremy said. Odd hugged me. "I like you!" I said. He released the hug and nodded. "Me too!" He said. I laughed. I cried happily inside my heart. My first love...! Then, Beep Beep! "Xana activating a tower!" Jeremy said. Xana? Who is? "YN! Follow me!" Odd said. I nodded and ran to followed him and his friends. We arrived at a factory. "Ok all! Ladies first!" Jeremy said. "Go in!" Aelita said. I nodded and entered one of that three capsules. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!" Jeremy said. I saw lightning around me, and landed on desert like land. "Cool. Where am i...?" I said as i saw my outfit. Its changed into (fav. color 1) turtleneck, (fav. color 2) jeans, and (fav. color 3) boots. I also wore black gloves with my fingers can anyone see it(or whatever i don't understand). "So... yn?" Odd said. He and Ulrich join us. "The tower is 55 south degrees from your position now. Be careful maybe it's a trap," Jeremy said. "Right so... What's my weapon Jeremy!" I asked. "A one like Aelita," Jeremy replied. Me and Aelita looked at each other. "My weapon is Energy Field," She said. A pink ball-like energy appeared on her hand. "Energy Field!" I said. A blue one appeared on my hand. Cool. "Like water, fire, land, and lightning elements mixing in here," I said. A white transporter appeared. "Whoa Jeremy! Did you call this transporter?" Odd asked. "No. And the tower automatically deactived," Jeremy said in confused tone. I sighed. We arrived at a blue place. "Wait the wall to open!" Aelita said. A one wall opened. We ran to it. "Now! Search the key!" Jeremy said. "I found it!" Yumi yelled. She walked to there. Many snake one eye monsters appeared. Umm.. It's not really a snake, with hand. "Silly Creepers! Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted. An arrow like weapon out of his wrist. It touched that snake monster's symbol, and it killed. "Good job Odd!" I said. Odd smiled. "Call that monster, Creeper," He said. He prepared his arrow to shooting again. "Energy Fields!" I shooted two Energy Fields. Aelita too. "Good job Aelita!" I said to her and gave her one thumb. She smiled. "I got it!" Yumi yelled. A wall opened. We ran there. "Odd!" I cried. He plunged into Digital Sea. "Trap!" Ulrich said. "Oh no!" I said. "What is that?" I pointed at an energy ball. "Father!" Aelita yelled. She slashed her wrist star, She has wings! "Aelita. Be careful. Xana has planning something!" That energy ball said. "Daddy No!" Aelita shouted. A black manta shooted her dad. She hugged her dad and brought him here. "Is he your dad?" I asked. Aelita nodded. "My name is Franz Hopper." That energy ball said. "Where Xana will bring Odd to?" I asked. All shrugged. "I don't know!" Aelita said. "Aaaaaaa!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi held his hand. "Ulrich! Not you too!" Yumi cried. "Yumi..!" Ulrich cried. Because suddenly, a hole appeared under him. "Ehh...!" Yumi sighed. I helped her. But... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We shouted. Ulrich plunged too. This is Xana's plan. "Uh.. I lost him..!" Yumi cried. Her face looks very very sad. "Look! A wall opened!" I yelled. A wall opened. A black smoke appeared. "It's Xana!" Jeremy said. "Not now! It's my first day being a Lyoko Warrior!" I said. "Time to fight!" Yumi said. She pulled out her fans. I sighed. "Energy Fields!" "Energy Fields!" Aelita said. "Attack!" Xana shouted. "Huh?" I asked. I saw Odd and Ulrich there. "What the heck?" Jeremy frowned. "They're Xanafied!" Franz said. "Whaaaaaaat?" Me and Yumi looked at each other. "Cruel dilemma!" I shouted. "Fight them, boys! You must beat them!" Xana said. Slightly cruel. "No Yumi!" I said while Yumi wants to pull out her fans. "Let's kick 'em!" Aelita said. She concetrating to kick Odd that close to her. Suddenly, a Blok appeared and shooted Aelita's foot to froze. "Help me!" Aelita screamed. Odd is ready to to shoots her with Laser Arrow. I jumped and kicked Odd's hand. "No yn! don't do that to me!" Odd cried in deep sound. No, it's not possible the real Odd! "Energy Field!" I yelled. I shooted my Energy Field. Odd fell to the ground. "Odd! Odd!" I cried, waking up him. Odd awoke while held his head. "What's happening, yn?" He asked. I cried. I hugged him. "Xana was possess you. I'm free you!" I cried. Odd hugged me too. "I'm sorry if i attack you." He said. "But where's Ulrich?" He questioned. "He still possessed by Xana!" I said. "What does you do Odd?" Yumi who cornered, asked. "Safe all!" Odd said as he shooted his Laser Arrow. "Aaa!" Ulrich yelled. He fell to the ground. "Ulrich!" Yumi shouted. She ran to Ulrich. "Yumi?" Ulrich opened his eyes. "What's just happened?" Ulrich asked. "It's long to explain!" I said. "Ha! You still can't beat me!" Xana said. His body glowed white. "It's his weakness!" Jeremy said. "Go!" I said. Ulrich prepared his sabers. Yumi prepared her fans. Odd prepared his arrows. I prepared what Aelita do too, Big Energy Fields. "Now!" Ulrich said. We nodded. Ulrich and Yumi threw their weapons earlier. "Laser Arrows!" Odd yelled. I held Aelita's hand. She held mine too. "Let's do this! ENERGY FIELDS!" We shouted loudly. "Aaaaaaaa!" Xana screamed. He disappeared bit a bit. His monters also disappeared. "Xana has defeated," Franz said slowly. Aelita's tears were falling. She hugged her father. Yumi and Ulrich hugged each others. I hugged with Odd. "Xana, has defeated..." Jeremy said sadly. "Get ready to devirtualization," Jeremy said too, still in sad tone. I closed my eyes. When i opened my eyes, i was on earth. "yn," Odd said. I fell. I'm very tired. "Could we go to a date?" I asked. "Tomorrow!" Odd said. We hugged each others. *****The End***** Yeah! Finally! Aisy* 


End file.
